Bound to be awhile
by jannikajade
Summary: Josh has a surprise for Drake. DrakeJosh. Slash. Smut. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **So I'm taking a break from, "How we take what we're given" to bring you guys smut- of the Plot? What plot? variety. Months ago, before Christmas I think, Meagan- Moirariordan- and I had a conversation about the boys and bondage.. and it's been sitting in the back of my mind ever since. Then, the amazing Okvegascowgirl sent me some very inspirational footage of the boys, and I told her I'd pay her back in fic... and well this is the result.

**Disclaimer:** It's smut... I think that's a pretty clear sign I don't own these boys.

* * *

Drake's not sure when this happened. He's supposed to be the seductive one in this relationship. He's supposed to be the one taking charge and playing games and making up rules and delighting in the tricks experience and a broad imagination have given him. Josh is just supposed to roll with it. Not that Josh isn't good at the games Drake likes to play, because he is- he's amazing actually, but still, Drake is supposed to in charge. Of this sort of thing anyway.

So when Josh mentioned a surprise, and then drove right past their exit, Drake figured Josh had a found a restaurant with awesome brownie sundaes, or maybe really good sushi. Then when they had pulled up in front of Aunt Catherine's beach house and Josh had grinned again, and explained that he'd swiped the keys last time they'd been at their parent's house, Drake had been impressed, but he still figured he was in for food of some sort, or maybe a present. He was _not_ expecting to be tied to a bed in the newly remodeled guest room. Josh had pulled him into the guest room almost the second they walked in the door, which Drake had taken as a sign to pull them both down on to the bed.

He guesses he should start paying more attention because somehow in between kisses pulling at shirts, Josh has managed to get Drake's hands above his head and tied to bed posts. Drake doesn't really know how Josh accomplished this or what he's planning to do now. He opens his mouth to ask, but then Josh's mouth finds his neck, and the question comes out as sort of whimper. He can feel Josh smirk against his neck and he shivers. Drake tries again, and gets as far as,

"Wha-" before Josh kisses him and starts running his hand over Drake's chest and down his stomach, dipping teasingly close to the top of his jeans. Josh's fingers trail across the sharp lines of Drake's hipbones, making him squirm. Josh pulls back for long enough to climb on top of Drake, straddling him. Josh is straddling him and smirking, and -fuck- Drake _needs_ to touch him, right now, but he can't. Josh's hands resume their slow teasing, and his mouth places light kisses along Drake's collarbone, making Drake whimper again. Josh's fingers draw the same lines over and over again, sometimes going just under the fabric Drake's jeans, but then stopping and returning to his stomach. Drake tries to roll his hips up into Josh's hips or hands or anything he can reach. He doesn't actually connect with anything except the maddening empty space between him and Josh, but Josh gets the message anyway and moves a hand to Drake's belt.

Drake isn't sure if he's imagining things, or if Josh really is going slow, but it seems to take forever for him to undo Drake's belt and work his jeans down and off. His boxers come off equally slowly, and then Josh is kissing him again, and his hands are back on Drake's chest, which is not where Drake wants them to be right now, where he _needs _them to be right now. He rolls his hips again, and this time Josh has sunk down low enough that Drake brushes against Josh's jeans. He's desperate to remove Josh's jeans, to move Josh's hands, to touch him at all, to be able to do anything besides kiss back, roll his hips and moan a little. Although, now that he's actually connecting with Josh, he thinks this rolling his hips thing just might work. It creates an amazing friction and he gets in several thrusts before Josh pulls back, smirks again, and puts his hands on Drake's hips, holding him still.

"Josh," Drake manages to hiss, wiggling as much as he can under Josh's hands. Josh spreads his hands open wide, and his thumbs hit up against Drake, still teasing, "_Josh_," He says again, gasping now.

"Say please?" Josh says, still smirking, and it's quite possibly the most erotic thing Drake has ever heard. Which is saying a lot. Josh moves his hands again coming so close, and yet still staying miles away from where Drake needs them.

"Please- Joshie." He says, managing to pout and whimper a little as he tries again to arch up against Josh's hands. Josh's smirk grows broader, and instead of moving his hands in he moves his whole body down, licking and nipping in various places along Drake's body as he goes. He's clearly still enjoying teasing Drake, because he stops when he hits Drake's navel, licking a small circle. He shifts down a little, tracing the same lines down Drake's hipbones with his tongue that his fingers had traced earlier. He keeps his hands on Drake's hips, still holding him in place.

Drake is so turned on by the time Josh makes it to his destination that he almost looses it at the first flick if Josh's tongue. He doesn't, thankfully, because then Josh adds sucking and humming and Drake's brain melts into a puddle of lust. He arches and writhes so much he thinks the movement might make a premmant dent in the bed. Josh starts a slow rhythm, still humming a little, finally moving his hands in from Drake's hips to help his mouth in it's task; and Drake's mouth emits a sting of syllables, grunts and moans. He gets out Josh's name and several _'Oh my Gods_' and possibly '_fuck_' and then Josh's name again and then it disolves into a string of nonsense as he closes his eyes and that melted puddle of lust that is his brain feels like it's leaking out his ears. He bucks up and then falls back down, gasping.

Josh moves back up, and unties Drake's hands, kissing his palms has he does. He lays down next Drake on the bed and Drake takes advantage of his freed arms and pulls Josh into him, running his hands over Josh's shoulders and down his chest in a lazy, contented fashion.

"Damn Josh," he breathes, still gasping a little, leaning up to kiss Josh softly.

"So...good surprise?" Josh asks, smiling.

"Excellent surprise." Drake returns. He moves his left arm between them to examine his wrist, "What did you-"? He starts

"Ties from our bathrobes." Josh says, looking adorably proud of himself and kissing Drake's hand again.

"Clever."

"I know."

"What made you think of the beach house?" Drake asks, looking around the room and smirking. It might be a good thing his mom is just redecorating it to help it sell better now that Aunt Catherine has moved into a retirement home and isn't using it anymore- since he plans on turning the tables on Josh in about thirty seconds, as soon as his breathing returns to normal.

"Well you know, since Aunt Catherine refuses to give this place to anyone in the family, I figured we deserved to have some fun it at least once. After all, we worked really hard to get her that cake. Just because we failed, doesn't mean we shouldn't get a reward of some sort. Even if it is three years later." Josh says, still practically glowing with pride. Drake grins, kisses him again, and then he turns and pounces on him, straddling him and smirking, mirroring Josh's earlier action.

"Rewards are good," He says, "and now? It's time for you to get one. You deserve it."

...end.


End file.
